April's time in Kim Possible's dimension
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the TMNT 2012 dimension.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

A sequel to:

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

April's time in Kim Possible's dimension

Chapter 1: I introduce April to Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan

Note: This story is also in Monkey Fist's point of view.

Disclaimer: Again I only own the story itself and the pairing Monkey Fist/April O'neil.

I look on the ground, see an invitation, look at what it says, "A Get-Together For All of Kim Possible's enemies". I say to myself, "Well let's see, I would like to inform Drakken and the rest of Kim's enemies, that I'm no longer evil." I look at April and say, "Well April, I've been invited to a get-together for all of Kim Possible's enemies.. And I was gonna go, so I could tell them that I'm no longer evil. I'd also like to introduce you to Drakken, Shego, and the rest of Kim's enemies... Hopefully they won't hurt you.. Especially the Mad-Golfer, or Duff Killigan." She says, "Alright. I'd like to meet your friends." I say, "They're not my friends per-say... I only know them because of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." She says, "Oh, well they're not as bad as the Shredder, are they?" I say, "No they're not, my love." After a few minutes, me and April get to the address of where the get-together is going to be at. We enter the building, and see Drakken, Shego, and the rest of Kim's enemies. We walk over to Drakken and Shego, Shego says, "Well if it isn't Hairy Hands." I say, "Hello to you too, Shego." Drakken says, "Who's the girl? A prisoner? You're still as clever as-" I cut him off and say, "No, she's my girlfriend, I've changed, I'm no longer evil." Duff Killigan walks over and says, "Ai, if it isn't Monkey Boy.." I look at Duff and say, "Nice to see you too, Mad-Golfer."

End of chapter 1: I introduce April to Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan

Next:

Chapter 2: Mine and April's first date...third time's the charm...right?


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

A sequel to:

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

April's time in Kim Possible's dimension

Chapter 2: Mine and April's first date...third times the charm...right?

A few minutes later, me and April are at my tree-house, April says, "Do you think we'll ever go on a real date, my love? Our first two tries both got interrupted.." I say, "Yeah, if you'd like we can go look for Monkey related artif-" She says, "How's that supposed to be romantic? I mean..." I say, "No, you're right... That's not ver-" She kisses my cheek and says, "If that's your only idea, then it's fine by me." I smile and say, "Thanks, April. You're the one for me, and I'll always love you, and only you." She smiles and says, "You're welcome, my love, and I always love you too." I wrap my arms around her neck, and kiss her. She kisses me back, and wraps her arms around my waist. I pull away and say, "I guess I'll look up some artifacts in one of my books." She says, "Alright. I'll help out in any way that I can." I say, "Alright, thanks, April." After an hour or two, me and April get to a temple, where a gold monkey vase is, I say to April, "Alright, be careful, April, there are probably a bunch of traps." April nods, and we enter the temple, surprisingly it was empty except for a pedestal that held the vase. I say, "Well this is a first." April walks over to the vase, picks it up, and says, "I've got the vase, my love." I say, "Careful, there are probably traps." We then exit the temple, and I say, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

End of chapter 2: Mine and April's first date...third times the charm...right?

Next:

Chapter 3: Meanwhile in the TMNT 2012 dimension.

(The next chapter will be in Kim Possible's point of view.)

(There will be 4 chapters total.)


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

A sequel to:

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

April's time in Kim Possible's dimension

Chapter 3: Meanwhile in the TMNT 2012 dimension.

Note: This is chapter is in Kim Possible's point of view.

I was starting to get worried, did Monkey Fist lie to me and Ron... Is he still evil? I look at Ron, and say, "Do you think Monkey Fist lied to us?" Ron says, "Nah, he and April are probably on..well..I mean.." I say, "My point exactly! He and April have been gone for a little over 2 days now.." The giant rat walks up and says, "I never got to introduce myself and my sons, my name is Splinter. The turtle with the blue mask and two Katanas is Leonardo, the one with the purple mask and Bo-staff is Donatello, the one with the red mask and twin sai is Raphael, and the one with the orange mask and nunchucks in Michelangelo." I nod and say, "It's nice to meet you, Splinter." He then says, "Have you two seen April?" I say, "We were just discussing that... Monkey Fist and her have been gone for a little over 2 days now.." Leonardo walks up and says, "We better go check on them!"

End of chapter 3: Meanwhile in the TMNT 2012 dimension.

Next:

Chapter 4: Final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

April's time in Kim Possible's dimension

Chapter 4: Final chapter.

Note: This is in Monkey Fist's point of view again. So we're back in Kim Possible's dimension for this chapter.

I look at April and say, "So..." A portal thing opens up, and she says, "That's a Kraang portal! We can go back to my world now..." I say, "I guess you miss it there, huh?" She nods and says, "I miss my dad and my friends." I say while taking her left hand in my right hand, "You can go, I'd like to stay here. I've got more artifacts to collect." Tears fill her eyes and she says, "But..Monty.." I wipe the tears from her eyes with my left hand, kiss her forehead, and say, "I will miss you too, April. But you need to go back, besides Kim, Ron, and my Monkey Ninjas need to come back here anyways.." She sighs and says before kissing me goodbye, "I hope to see you again, Monty." I kiss her back, she pulls away, hugs me and then enters the portal." A few seconds later, Kim, Ron, and my Monkey Ninjas exit through the same portal. Kim says, "I guess I was wrong to suspect that you lied to me and Ron, Monkey Fist."

The end.


End file.
